Taking Back My Love
by moonliteclipse
Summary: Bella loved Jacob when she used to live with Renee, but moved to Forks to finish high school. When Bella calls Jacob 2 years later she surprises him by telling him that she is getting married to Edward. What will Jacob do to get his love back?
1. I'll be your sunset

**Jacob POV**

_I kept thinking about what was going to happen. Was I ever going to see my beautiful Bella ever again? I knew that we weren't going to be together anymore because she was leaving, but she was my best friend. I didn't think I could live if I lost my best friend and the love of my life at the same time._

Last month, we found out that Bella was going to Forks where her dad lives. Bella was going to stay there until she finished high school. I didn't really want to think about that now though. It broke my heart every time I thought of it!

I planned a going away party for her. She didn't want it, but to bad! She was going to get a party no matter how much she screamed and yelled. She never did anything for herself, but this time I was going to make it all about her.

It was the day before she left and her party was going to start in just a little while. Since Bella is a little OCD, she was already packed and ready to leave the day before. I went to the store and got a boat load of chips, pop, and any kind of snack that would hold off the guys till the pizza showed up.

When I got to Bella's house she was dead a sleep and Renee was in the kitchen trying to whip up pancakes.

"Oh God damn it! Why do these god dang thing always stick to the pan?"

When Bella's mom finally realized I was behind her; She screamed and jumped about a foot into the air. This wasn't so good because she was still holding the handle of the pan and the so called pancakes flew in the air and landed around the kitchen.

When Renee finally calmed down she looked at what she had done to the kitchen in disbelief and horror. It was so funny that I started laughing so hard that I had to hold onto the kitchen chair for support.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any funnier, Bella came running into the kitchen wearing flannel cloud pajamas holding a book like she was about to beat whoever was in her house. I couldn't even hold myself up anymore and fell to the floor laughing to death.

"What's happening? Why are you screaming and why is the kitchen destroyed?" Bella than turned her death stare to my sobering self on the floor like I had done all of this just to piss her off.

"Hey! I didn't do that."

By now I was getting up and Bella put the book down and relaxed a little.

Renee laughed and turned back to the stove to turn it off.

"I'm sorry honey I was trying to cook you pancakes but it didn't turn out like wanted. I was starting to get aggravated and didn't notice that Jake was here. So it scared me when I heard something and I accidentally got the pancakes everywhere," Renee explained.

"Oh...Well that's good. Here let me help you," Bella offered. Renee turned around so fast you would have thought Bells said that she was pregnant!

"NO! You're not! Now go get washed and dressed and I promise I will have a stack of the most beautiful pancakes you have ever seen on the table for you to eat!

Bella gave an "okay" and gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the check before turning around and giving me the death stare again as she went to the bathroom. I swear women must be programmed to how to give the nastiest stares you have ever seen.

When Bella got finished getting ready, I had bowls of chips and popcorn out and the pop in the refrigerator. I also put up the streamers and a sign saying, "Your the best!" since they didn't have goodbye signs.

When Bella saw the kitchen and living room she stopped in her tracks.

"Surprise! I know how didn't want to do anything special for your last day here, but I think you should that's why I called everyone up and they are coming over right now. So I know you're not going to thank me now, but later on when you're missing my sexy, handsome, funny self you can remember today and how I single handily planned the best party in your honor," I said.

Bella stood there with her mouth hanging open trying to figure out what to say. She than closed her mouth and got bright red but not because she was embarrassed.

"I can't believe you would do this behind my back and think I would be okay with it!" She stomped her way up to me with her hand on her hip and her finger pointed at me.

I grabbed her hand that was in my face and moved it to the side. " Bella, I just wanted all of us to make one more memory that you can take with you when you go away cause it's going to be a long time before you come back", I said in a soothing voice.

I watched as Bella's anger slipped away to a look of sadness and pity.

"Jake! You know it's not that long and I'll come visit on the holidays. I'll talk to you everyday and tell you every little thing that's happening like usual," she said.

_I desperately want to believe those words but I can't help feeling she's not going to come back. _My face must have showed what I was thinking cause Bella pushed herself into my arms and tried to wrap her arms around me in a bear hug.

We must have lost track of time because there was a banging at the door with the loud boom of Embry's voice yelling, "Open the door! I'm hungry!"

Once everyone arrived they decided that they were going to play cards.

"Okay, Let's get this show on the road. This is a 5 cards poker everyone has 20 dollars worth of chips, because someone didn't feel comfortable with strip poker" Seth said the part under his breath but didn't do a very good job, because Leah slapped him upside the head. I turned to Seth and asked, "Do you really want to see you sister naked?"

Seth thought about it for a second and then started to pretend to claw out his eyes. "Oh god! Just thinking about it made me blind for life!"

Bella just laughed while Leah pushed Seth out of his chair and said, "Well that means he loses since can't see, so I get his chair for my feet."

Seth gets up and huffs while stating, "Well I'll let you have it cause I feel sorry for you because your feet are so big, Big Foot is scared of you."

The whole table starts screaming out "OH!" and "BURN!"

Right when Leah was getting up to start full out fighting Sam jumped up and sat between the two and.

"That's enough! You guys act like children! I didn't get off of work today to watch you guys go for each other's throats. Now, Honey why don't I sit next to you and I'll rub your pretty little feet," Sam said.

"Okay", Leah said in a cute girly voice. Those two have been together for three weeks and have been sickening to watch. Leah has always adored Sam, but he only finally asked her out after she got super drunk at a party and started making out with him.

It was getting late and the party was dying down after Paul decided that we needed to watch Planes, Trains, & Automobiles since it had his favorite actor Steve Martin.

We were all sitting around the living room telling stupid stories of the old days, when we still thought girls had cooties. Bella was sitting on the floor next to Embry with some fresh popped popcorn in a bowl which isn't the smartest idea since us guys eat like we haven't seen food in a million years and are on the brink of starvation. It seems that I was right because Embry was going at the popcorn like a vulture.

Even though Embry was bigger than Bella he wasn't fast enough for her, because every time he would try to grab a whole hand full of popcorn she would swipe the bowl away in the other direction.

"Come on Bella!" Embry complain with his hands crossed across his chest and a big pout on his face like he was four and wanted a cookie. "I am starving here! There nothing else to eat in this blasted house of yours!"

I got up off the couch and went to go deal with the problem or they will be going at it all day.

I went over to her with puppy dog pout that I knew she could resist and asked in a begging voice, "Bella, can I please have the popcorn? I promise to make more."

She never could resist my sad face and gave up the bowl in surrender. I turn around and looked at Embry. "Now Embry, if I give you the popcorn you have to say, "I'm sorry" to Bella for being such a jackass over the popcorn!"

Embry huffed and then looked at the floor while saying, "Sorry Bella for being such a jackass over popcorn, but it looked so good with its buttery goodness and saltiness!" Bella said she was sorry too and laughed at the weird explanation. Embry snatched the bowl out of my hands and started gorging himself.

I picked Bella up and threw her over my shoulder, and started walking out of the house to the yard. When I got to the middle I turned around to see everyone through the door way and said, "Well everyone thanks for coming and have a nice ride home because I'm taking Bella for the rest of the day and if any of you bother us…" turned to look at Embry who stopped stuffing his face full to say in a scuffed manner, "Why do you always look at me!"

"I will do something so unthinkable that people we be talking about it for years!" My threat didn't sound so scary since Bella was screaming swear words from behind at me. I turned so everyone could see Bella hitting me in the back like for some reason it would have made me put her down. God! Bella can be so stupid sometimes. I wouldn't put Bella down even if she hit me with a baseball bat.

"Okay everybody say good night to Bella! It is time that Bella and I to have some alone time away from you evil children." Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes.

Bella finally stopped fighting knowing that it wasn't going to work and said goodbye to all her friends and saying how she will miss them all when she leaves. God! I can't believe Bella is leaving me! I always thought that we would stay together even when she went to college, because I would always follow her no matter where it was. I walked outside to the back yard for some fresh air and some needed space. I put Bells down by our tree outside where I used to push her on the swing.

"Close your eyes."

I was holding her with both hands making sure she wouldn't fall and do a face plant on the ground. I stopped her right in front of the swing that I got for her that was held up by one of the thicker branches on the tree.

"Open up your eyes." She put her hands down really slowly not knowing what I was going to do, or what I was giving her. She froze once she saw it. She turned slowly to me, and I saw that her face was full of shock.

"Did you make this for me?"

"No, I asked one of my dad's friends to make it for you. Just to make sure that it's safe. Well do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I love it!" she said, while jumping up and down. Then she stopped abruptly.

"I just don't know why you would go through all that just to get me a swing for no reason."

Once she said that she started thinking in her head trying to find out if she was missing something. She looked so cute when she did that. The only thing I could do was laugh. Bella quickly snapped out of it when she heard me laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked a little mad.

I had a huge grin on my face now. It was so funny to see her get mad at me all the time. She always puts her hand on her hips, and does this pout thing with her face.

"Nothing, well nothing you would want to know. Anyways, I got you a swing, because this was the day that you first took me to this tree when we meet when we were kids," I explained.

"Oh, I forgot I'm sorry!" she looked like she was about to start mumbling on about it so I stopped her.

"Bella its okay! I didn't want a present, but I would like for you to try it out for me." She looked at me and then the swing, and sat down cautiously, making sure it didn't fall down when she sat on it. She relaxed knowing it wouldn't brake.

"Do you need a push?" She jumped not knowing that I moved behind her.

"Sure, why not?"

I started pushing her softly making sure she wouldn't get hurt. She was so carefree that she didn't hold on to the swing anymore. She must have been on there for at least 10 seconds before she unthinkably let her foot go too low to the floor. So when I pushed her she got her foot caught on a tree root, and fell down.

She tried to not hit her head off the ground so she put her hands out in front of her, but once she hit the ground I heard a _crack_ and knew she broke something. Bella was always a clumsy person no matter the place we were she was always in some kind of trouble.

"Bella!"

I ran over to where she was on the ground.

"Bella we have to get your mom. She will drive us to the hospital!"

"NO!" Bella nearly screamed at me."I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine."

She tried to prove me wrong by getting up off the ground, and sat down back on the swing. I would have been fooled if I didn't know her better, but I saw the way she was biting her lip to stop herself from whimpering in pain, or the way she never moved her arm.

"Bella you are not fine and I know it! So stay here while I go get your mom."

She looked like she was aggregated that she hurt herself again, but she knew that it was broken and she was going to have to get some help for it.

I went and got Renee from the kitchen. She ran outside to see if what I said was true.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I just fell down and hurt my arm. I think I might have broken it."

She looked at the ground with a blush on her face, because she was embarrassed that she hurt herself once again.

"Oh, baby it's ok! I'll go get the car started." She looked sad that Bella got hurt, but knew that she was going to be ok. I mean Bella has survived worse things than this without even crying. Renee left inside to get her keys.

I went over to Bells and sat in front of her to make sure that she wasn't mad at me for doing this to her. I cupped her chin and pushed it up so she would look at me. I mean it's not like she could hate me forever right?

"Bells I'm so sorry that I hurt you I didn't mean for this to happen. It was my entire fault that this happened to you. I understand if you're mad at me."

Than I was the one who was looking on the ground, but I could feel her eyes staring at me. It was a couple minutes before she said anything. I nearly jumped when I heard her voice, because I didn't think she was going to talk to me.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed. I guess she was mad at me for doing this to her. I didn't want her to get even madder at me for not looking at her so I looked her right in the eyes and she did look mad, but also sad for some reason. Maybe it was because her arm was hurting. I looked at all of her and noticed that she looked so HOT when she was mad, and I couldn't even remember that she was mad at me until she started talking again.

"I can't believe that you are going to blame yourself for this" -she pointed to her broken arm with her good one- "This was none of our faults. You better not be sad for me, or I'll beat you up with my good working hand and when I get my other one fixed I'll beat you up with both of them!" She looked like she waiting to see if I said anything in response, but I didn't get the chance because Renee pulled up and was beeping for us to get in.

**AFTER THEY GET BACK FROM THE ****HOSPITAL**

"I can't believe I broke my arm in half." Bella looked like she was shocked that she could even do such a thing by accident.

"Yea, but the doctor said that it was a clean break so it would be easier for it to heal. And Bells I will be here every day to make sure you are ok, ok? "

She looked at me like I had two heads and four eyes.

"Jake I only have a broken arm. It's not like I jumped off a cliff."

I looked at her cast that she put in front of my face to make her point. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the way she looked with her cast on.

"Bells if it makes you feel better you look really good in blue!" She looked at me and then the ground with a beautiful pink blush on her face.

"Well Bells I'm sorry, but I think I should be going now my pops is going to be mad if I don't get home soon." I went up to her and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the head. "If you need anything at all just call me I will run over here as fast as I can!"

Bella just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Jake, thanks for getting me a swing. I will remember this day forever." she said sarcastically, but I knew she would in a good way.

I sat down next to her on the ground, and looked at her.

"Bells, you know that you are my best friend, and if you are in any trouble or need someone I'm always here so don't be scared to call every once in awhile." She looked at me like she was going to cry.

"Jake, I will always love you! I hope you know that. I just don't want you to wait for just old plain me. When there are thousands of girls out there that are so much better than me." There was water building up now in her eyes.

"Bella, you are better than them and I would wait my whole life for you." She was smiling now with a tear running down her cheek. I put my hand behind her head and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. It hurt me inside to see my Bella in pain. I had to stop this!

"But for you I will be the sexy best friend that you can't confess your love to." That made her laugh, and she hit me on the arm.

"JAKE!" she said while giving me the you-better-behave look.

"What I was just playing around with you. Can't you take a joke Bells?"

She calmed down and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

I pulled her in to my arms and we watched the sunset. I finally looked at my Bella for the last time looking dreamingly into the sunset with all the colors making her look like my own private angel.

Okay to those who read this before I am sorry you had to go through that horrible mess I wrote so long ago. When I reread it I felt so sorry for all the mistakes I made so I went back and rewrote it. I know I changed a few things and put a few things in there, but I think I saved the most important parts! To my despair I do not own Twilight, Jacob, Emmett, Edward, or Jasper. - drool dripping down my mouth- I will like to thank my friend Tanya for helping me put the story on my computer. Please Review! They make me feel like a little kid on Christmas Day before I got brothers! Those were the good old days! :)

Love you all!


	2. Cant you get it through your thick skull

**Two Years Later**

_Jacob's POV_

I heaved myself off the couch. My stomach was rumbling and I was starved. I had to get something to eat. My hunger was growing painful. I walked through the small kitchen to get to the refrigerator.

I opened the door hoping I had something decent to eat._ Please god for once can't I have something good happen to me! I promise wont ask for anything ever again! If only I had my Bella back. _I looked and saw a moldy sandwich (how did I let things get so spoiled), three eggs, two beers, and a foam container which was the left over food from Thursday when I took Dad out for dinner. "Well I guess its fish and beer tonight," I sighed tired of the same old food.

I took out the white container and opened it. I sighed yet again, fish wasn't exactly my favorite food. I was distracted from my thoughts by a shrill ring. I ran over to the phone to see who it was, but I had a pretty good guess who it could be. I picked it up, "Hello."

"Oh My God! Jake you have to get dressed and get over here! We're going into this forest down the road from sam's house! They have hot springs all the way in the back, and there are going to be a lot of HOT chicks! All the guys are coming, but my sister is coming too though." Seth said it like the thought of bringing his sister was repulsive. I could imagine. I don't think I would want to see my sisters in a bikini flirting with most of my friends either.

But, I didn't hate Leah anymore; I understood why she acted like a bitch. I mean Sam did leave her for her own freaking cousin. I mean if that wasn't bad enough she had to watch them be together everyday.

I would be a little pissed of too. I am a little pissed off though that Bella would rather spend all of her time with her new freinds than to call her old friend. The sad thing was that I had to look at my self everyday when I wake up and know Bella wasn't gonna comeback to me. I had to get it through my thick skull. When she first left I would email her or call her, I wasn't going to let distance get in the middle of a friendship.

Then she started to get too busy to answer my phone calls, or my emails. I mean like every once in a while she would reply to my emails, but it was a slim chance. She was moving on, and it just took longer for me to get the message. I would hear about her every once in a while from my dad since he still talks to Charlie, but other than that, I lost communication with her. I would only send emails now on her birthday, or if it was a holiday.

"Seth I don't wont to go. I think I'm just going to hang around the house today." I had weekend off from my job at the car repair place down the street, and I didn't want to go too a party. I just wanted to relax, and sleep in for awhile longer, take a long hot shower to get the gunk off of me that built up over the week, and sit on the couch and watch movies until I have to eat again.

Seth decided to protest. He was not going to let this go, I could tell by the whine that came out of his mouth. "But....

I hung up on him knowing that he would be talking me into the stupid thing until I just gave up. So I walked over to the microwave, and hit start right when the phone went off in my hand. _God! can't he get it through his thick skull that I don't wont to go…_

_._

"**SETH I DON'T WANT TO GO!"** I shouted in to the phone angry that he had the gull to call again.

"Um, I'm not Seth" ,said a beautiful little voice, a voice I recognized and made my heart stutter.

I stood shook with so many thoughts going thrown my head.

_Is Seth doing this to get back at me for hanging up on him? Is this a dream? If it is it is so real! Maybe it is truly her, and she is calling to tell me that she is moving back soon and she needs some one to pick her up._

"Hello…Jake are you there? If this a bad time I could call again some other time?"

When I heard that I guess I must have screamed "NO!" into the phone real loud I couldn't really be accountable for my actions. My brain was still shocked at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream. I just was just surprised you called." I quickly apologized for probably making an eardrum go death. I knew my voice could get loud if I wanted it to.

She giggled and said, "Why don't you want to go out with Seth? He must be a nice guy"

I was so embarrassed that I think if you were looking at me you could probably see my dark skin turn a tint redder.

"He wanted me to go out with him and a couple of other guys today to the hot springs. I just wanted to stay home, and be lazy on my day off. I just thought you were him, because he is very persistent, and doesn't stop bugging you until you do what he wants."

She laughed that sweet laugh again and said, "I know what you mean my friend Alice loves shopping, and gets what ever she wants like giving me unwanted makeovers, dressing me up, and dragging me to thousands of stores for hours. It's torture, I would settle for hot springs any day, maybe we can switch friends?"

"Maybe" I chuckled.

This time I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't see Bella all dressed up fancy, and going shopping. She hated when anyone got her something, or when she had to dress up. She liked it plain and simple. God, this Alice must have been something to get Bella to dress up. I remember all the trouble she caused the time we had to dress up for the Police Officers Banquet.

* * *

Well sorry it took so long to put another chapter, but I'm not much of a typist. I want to say thank you to the people who reveiwed my story, and to my friend Tanya for pushing me to write this chapter( more like threatening me ). I do not own twilight, Edward, Jacob, Emmett, or Jasp............. (Someone snaps fingers in front of face) Oh! sorry! (Wipes drool off corner of mouth). Still loving you sexy things!


	3. Flash back

**Flash Back**

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting with Charlie down stairs watching the second inning of the baseball game when I heard Bella's screaming from the upstairs bathroom.

"OW! Leah that hurts!"

The next thing I heard was Leah screaming.

"Bella will you stop moving you're making me mess up. You know that it's just going to take longer for me to finish if you keep doing that!"

By the time the Red Soxs had gotten three more strikes I could hear them fighting once again. I knew that Bella didn't want to get dressed up, but I didn't think that she would be this stubborn.

Charlie looked up at the direction of the screaming with me this time.

"Hey Jake can you go up there, and make sure that they aren't killing each other for some make-up or something. Just tell Leah that it's not worth getting killed over and that I would really hate to have to lock my daughter in a jail cell for assault," The funny thing is that it would probably happen if we left them up there alone. To make the long story short, Bella didn't like getting dressed up.

Every time a special occasion came up, I had to either bribe Leah, if I didn't already have any dirt on her, or beg on my knees and annoy the hell out of her, just to get her over here. I started walking up the stairs when the argument stopped. I looked at my watch with horror, because we had to be at the city hall in half an hour.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you guys done yet? We have to go!" I asked in annoyance. Leah threw the door open and yelled right in my face. "If you would like to do her makeup, hair, and nails than go right ahead, because I don't have to be here! I could be at my boyfriend's house right now making-out on his couch instead!"

At the words I must have turned my face to a look of utter repulsion, because Bella's burst into a fit of giggles. I turned around and saw Bella who looked like a model.

She wore a long elegant silk blue dress that went all the way to the floor, and the top of it was a V-neck that gave me a good view of her cleavage. _Thank you Leah!_ Her hair was down, and curled in a messy manner. When I finished racking my eyes over her body I looked at her face, and she had the most beautiful shade of blush that I have seen yet.

"Wow! You look great! You really did a good job this time Leah," I said to Leah even though I was still drooling over Bella. Leah stepped in front of my view which made me growl. "Well now that you have your needs filled well most of them you owe me money" she said wearing a bit of a smug expression.

I dug into my pocket and fished out my wallet. "Here's the 20 dollars, and I will make sure that Seth is out of the house for the week." Leah looked at me than Bella, which she gave a once over with a smile in place, than to me again where the smile disappeared..

"Cool, well you two have fun." She strutted down the stairs like she was in a movie, making her hips sway side to side and waved at Charlie.

"See'ya later Charlie" she called as she slammed the door behind her.

I turned back to Bella, and said in concern, "Are you okay it sounded like she was trying to rip your hair out of your head?" Bella looked down with a bright new blush on her face.

"Well she brushed through my hair with a fine-tooth comb it felt like she was ripping my hair from my head. The last fight was about my shoes. See I wanted to wear a pair of flats, but she wanted me to wear heels that I know I would fall in."

I looked at her feet, and realized that you could see a small part of a black heel.

"Leah really didn't like my idea that much, and I just wanted to get the make-over finished so I just put them on. So you are going to have to stay real close to me so I don't fall on my face." Did she say what I think she said? By the look on her face she actually did say it. If there was a god out there: _Thank You!_ Better yet Thank you Leah for being an over controlling bossy my-way-or-no-way kind of girl.

"Jake are you going to help me go down the stairs, or am I going to have to ask Charlie?"

At the thought of not being next her I snapped out of my shock, and walked up to Bella with my arm out for her to hold. "May I escort you down the stairs madam?" I asked in a very English gentlemanly way. Bella walked up to me and linked her arm around mine.

"Yes you may my kind sir" she answered in the same kind of voice. We both laughed at what we had just said, but we went down the stairs and left.

* * *

I Just wanted to thank everyone that sent me reviews they are awesome! I wrote this chapter off my high of all the things I got for Christmas and all the reviews so I hope you like it. I want to thank my friend Tanya again for spell checking my stuff, and thanks again for putting "you pervert" in there. I loved it so much that I kept it all for my self so no one can see it. :) I do not own twilight or characters. Love Ya ! Oh! and PS: I have pics on my page of Bella's dress and hair.


End file.
